


'Hand Fetish' for Kink Bingo

by Miko



Category: Junjou Egoist, Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Hiroki's fault that Nowaki has such amazing hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Hand Fetish' for Kink Bingo

It was Nowaki's hands that had truly captured Hiroki's heart. He really had just the most ridiculously huge hands, with strong, broad palms and long, sturdy fingers. Hiroki was pretty sure that if they pressed their palms together Nowaki's hand would dwarf his and make him feel like a little kid.

For all that they were big, though, they could be _so_ gentle. Hiroki had seen Nowaki cradle tiny bird chicks in perfect safety, and he knew the younger man could perform the most delicate of surgeries. He'd felt that gentle strength for himself, when Nowaki wrapped his hands around Hiroki's hips or spread them over his chest.

It would take torture to get him to admit it aloud, but it drove Hiroki absolutely wild when Nowaki would press two fingers against his lips, asking silent permission for entrance. By then Hiroki was usually too worked up to be embarrassed about his own enthusiastic response, and he would suck and lick and nibble on the digits with shameless abandon. He loved the sounds Nowaki made when he did that, the same helpless little moans he made when he was entering Hiroki.

Sometimes Hiroki would bite down when Nowaki tried to withdraw, holding him in place to torture them both a little more. In the end he always gave in and let go, because what Nowaki could do with those talented fingers inside Hiroki's body should have been illegal. Half the reason Hiroki struggled was because it kept his body tight, and took Nowaki that much longer to work him open. It was almost a disappointment when Nowaki pulled his fingers out and slipped his cock in, instead.

But the best part, definitely the best part, was that he could always _see_ Nowaki's hands. The younger man might be chopping vegetables, or typing at his computer, or just gesturing with his characteristic wild excitement, but his hands were always moving, always visible. Hiroki could watch his hands and think about what else Nowaki did with those fingers without anyone being the wiser. He could sneak sidelong glances across the table while working on his own laptop, and didn't need to raise his eyes enough make it obvious he was looking. Not like guys that always stared at a girl's breasts, or checked out another guy's ass.

He was a little grateful that Nowaki didn't seem to have figured out the effect that his hands had on Hiroki. It was already difficult to resist him at the best of times; it would be completely impossible if he knew he could seduce Hiroki just by rubbing his hands to work out the kinks or warm them up.

The best of the best part was that Nowaki's hands were completely and utterly Hiroki's. Nobody else had ever felt their gentle strength the same way he had. Nobody else knew how they could make him scream in helpless pleasure. They were all his.

"Hiro-san? You're all flushed, are you feverish?"

"O-of course not. Don't be an idiot."

"You really look overheated. Maybe you should..."

"Shut up, I'm just tired. I'm going to bed."

"But it's barely...

"I'm _going_ to _bed_."

"Oh. Oh! Of course, Hiro-san. We'll go to bed."

All. His.


End file.
